Why Do All Good Things Come to and End?
by ninchick01
Summary: When Naruto leaves again with erosennin for a year, Sakura starts to realize her feelings for him. But when Naruto returns, a girl is with him... Not good with summaries. [NaruSaku][ONESHOT!] Rated T for language.


_**Why do All Good Things Come To an End...?**_

_**Ah...Ah...Ah**_

_**Honestly, what will become of me? **_

_**Don't like reality, it's way too clear to me, but really, life is daily, we are what we don't see. **_

_**Miss everything they dream'n. **_

**A small breeze blew across the peaceful village of Konoha. A young 16 year old girl, with pink hair, sat on a field of grass.This was Sakura Haruno. She looked up to the clouds, letting the wind blow her hair onto her face. She let out a deep sigh, recalling her earlier encounter with her sensei, the Fifth Hokage. **

_**Flashback-**_

_**Sakura and Tsunade had just finished a training session and Sakura was about to leave, when her sensei stopped her.**_

_**"Sakura...He is back." Tsunade had said sitting down in a comfertable chair letting out a sigh, of tiredness. **_

_**"Who...Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked already knowing who "who" is.**_

_**"Naruto of course! Who else would it be?" Tsunade answered, a little ticked off. **_

_**"Oh... Of course..." Sakura said, well, a little unenthusiastically.**_

_**"Sakura... Please..Wait." Tsunade said wearly.**_

_**"What is it... Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura said while turning the door knob, but let go and faced her master.**_

_**"Sakura...I know you miss Sasuke, but...please," She looked out the window.", Show that you care about him too... Because I know you do. I know you... lov-" Tsunade was interuppted. **_

_**"I have to go Tsunade-Sama, I'm sorry..." Sakura turned the door knob and ran out the door. **_

_**"Tchhh... why are all kids..."Tsunade said to herself.**_

_**End of Flashback-**_

**She sighed again and said to herself, **_I miss them so much... Why did Sasuke have to go like that? I loved him, and he abandoned Konoha, Naruto, and...me... But why do I hurt so... Everytime I think of either of them? _

_**Flame is to Dust, Lovers is to Friends. **_

_**Why do all good thing's come to an end? **_

_**Flame is to Dust, Lovers is to Friends.**_

_**Why do all good thing's come to an end?**_

_**Come to an end, come to an...**_

_**Why do all good thing's come to an end?**_

_**Come to an end, come to an...**_

_**Why do all good thing's come to an end?**_

**She realized that it was pouring out, **

_How could that be? The sun was just out, and there wasn't a stormy cloud in the sky?_

**She hid under a tree and continued to think. **

_Why couldn't I stop __**him**__... Why couldn't I be there for __**him**_**She shivered as the rain fell ontop of her gently.**_ Sasuke...Naruto...I failed before, but now I will show you I can be strong too! _

_"__**CHA!!! That's Right! We'll show them who's strong!!! WE RULE!" **_

_Hey, I didn't know you were still here? Where'd you go?_

_**I was here, you just were too busy to notice, hmph. **_**Inner Sakura Said.**

_Sorry... Well...I guess I better go and see if Naruto is here yet._

_**Yeah, you'd better go... Hmph!**_

_Whatever, I have to go..._

_**Oh, by the way kiss Naruto-**__ kun_ _**for me... Hehehe..."**_

_What?!?!?!?_

_**Oh...Nothi'n... Just keep your thoughts rated PG, Sakura-**__Chan__**... Hehe**_

_WHAT!!!!!????!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????_

**Too late... Inner Sakura was no longer talking to Outer Sakura. **

_Stupid inner me...What is she thinking...Like I'd like Naruto like that..._

**Sakura tried to get up, but she had a sudden flashback, **

_**Flashback- ( They had a battle with one of the Akatsuki at their recent hideouts)**_

_**"Sakura-Chan... I love you... I always have..." Naruto said tears strewn all across his whisker covered cheeks. **_

_**Blood was everywhere. **_

_**"Naruto...I-"Sakura had started.**_

_**"Sakura...I know you still love...Sasuke..But, I can't ...die with- ... without you knowing, that I love you. Please...since I couldn't...keep my promise..go and save Sasuke. I know he's a bastard, but.. he's also our..our team mate.."Naruto said taking deep aganizing breaths, each one could've been his last.**_

_**"Naruto! Please don't...Don't say that...You can't die..I.. care too much for you! I can't lose you too!!!"Sakura screamed with tears in her eyes, clutching him close to her face, her tears falling onto his cheeks. **_

_**He smiled and said, **_

_**"Sakura...Chan..." With that, he took his last breath and she felt him leave. **_

_**"No...no...It can't be...Naruto!!! You pr-promised t-that you'd-d be H-Hokage!!! NARUTO!!!" She hugged his body and panicked. She put down his body and unzipped his infamous orange jacket and placed her hands over his heart and tried to heal him. **_

_**"Come on..Come on...COME ON NARUTO!!!" She screamed and gave up and fell to his stomach and cried her tears out onto the seal of the Nine Tailed fox. What she didn't realize was that inside Naruto was once again in the murky, mysterious dark chamber that the Kyubbi had lived in. **_

_**"**__IT'S GETTING DARK...WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW THAT THIS IDIOT HAD GOT HIMSELF KILLED? AM I SUPPOSED TO DIE WITH HIM? NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! EVEN IF HE IS ANNOYING, HE KEEPS ME ALIVE!!!" __**with that, the kyubbi sent some healing chakra thoughout his entire body, awaking the once dead Naruto. **_

_**"Sa-Sakura...Chan... Why are you on top of me?"Naruto asked her. **_

_**Sakura stopped and sat up, she saw that he was alive.**_

_**"Na-Naruto!" She hugged him.**_

_**Feeling of happiness and love were in her heart. **_

_Did I just think that I love Naruto...More than a friend?_

_No.. NO...Of course not..I'm just happy that he's alive. Yeah... That's right!_

_**"Oh Naruto! You're ok!" She smiled and helped him up.**_

_**As they both stood up, they blushed.**_

_**End of Flashback-**_

_I don't love Naruto like that...Do I? _

**The breeze picked up and reminded her that she wanted to go see if Naruto was back. She walked out of the field and walked to the Front Gate's of Konoha. Naruto had been away for another year of training with his perverted sensei- (AKA:Ero Sennin)When she saw an Orange and Black blur infront of her, she realized it was Naruto running after something. He zipped right passed her after his prey, which was, someone Sakura did not know. He grabbed this person and hugged her, then he tickled her. She giggled and laughed untill they both turned around and saw the angry Sakura. Naruto looked at her... Gulped... then he said, **

**"Long time no see...Sakura-Chan."Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. **

_How dare he!!! I came here for him, and ... he shows up with this slut!_

_**YEAH, How dare he...I thought you didn't like him...hm?**_

_I...uh, I don't. I just... Think that, uh...it's rude to bring someone without mentioning them._

_**UH-HUH...Sure...**_

_Oh...just shut the hell up_

_**OH... Is someone jealous?**_

_NO...I mean of course not!!! _

_**THEN SAY SOMETHING!**_

_Oh.. right_

**She put on a fake smile and said, **

**"Oh...Hi, Naruto. Who's your friend?"**

**"Oh...This is Kanima-Chan. Kani this Sakura." He said with a **_**I'm glad that she didn't hit me**_** smile.**

_Nani? Sakura...Sakura! Where's the __** CHAN!!!**__ Why did he call her Kanima-__**chan**__!?!?!? ARGGGGGG! He's such an IDIOT!!!!_

_**Looks Like sombody's jealous...**_

_What!?!!? I'm just mad that he didn't call me what he always calls me, thats all..._

_**Uh-Huh...sure.**_

**"Nice to meet you...uh, Sakura."Kanima said. She looked a lottle annoyed at someone that knew **_**her**_** Naruto.(She Had long, straight, black hair that went mid way of her back. She had a black V-neck shirt, a little too revealing, with a black, short mini skirt. She had ankle high sandles on, that showed off her legs.)**

**"So...Sakura, what you doin' here?"Naruto asked **

**"Oh, uh...I just wanted to see if you made here ok."Sakura said with a fake laugh.**

**"I'm good, it was a good trip. I mean, if it hadn't been for Kani here, I might' had died." He laughed with his hand scratching his head.**

**Sakura frowned.**_ What can she do? She doesn't look very helpful._

**"Wow...What happened?"Sakura asked a little curiously.**

**"Well, I uh, I can't tell you the whole story right now...Sakura. I have to take Kani her to my... apartment. I promised to do something with her later." He said not realizing what Sakura would think.**

_WHAT?!!!????!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nani?To his apartment, they better not be thinking...Oh no THEY ARE!!!!_

_**WHAT?!? Naruto's our man...not her's!!! This cannot happen!!!**_

_YEAH... I mean,what? I love Sasuke...NOT NARUTO!!!_

_**SURE!!!**_

_Whatever..._

**"Oh... Is that right..well I didn't mean to be a burden. I-I just wanted to see you... It has been a year since I last saw you...But I guess I'd better go, Tsunade-sama said she needed to see me as soon as I could get away...But since your busy, uh I guess I'll be on my way."Sakura said trying to get away, without letting him notice that on the inside she wanted to pummle him. **

**"It's alright...Sakura, but I really have to go. I'm sorry. See you later!" He ran to catch up with Jiriya and Kanima. **

**"WTF????????" Sakura yelled out loud. **

_You were supposed to say that I could go too!!!! UGGGGARRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! I mean making love, when they probably don't even know each other!!!! ARRRGGGG This makes me so mad, I just wanna kill him!!!!!_

_**You are officially Pissed off. That means you love him and you are jealous.**_

_Nani? Are you crazy? Of course I don't love him...or..do I?_

**Sakura walked to the acadamy, then torwards the stone bench that Sasuke had left her on the night Sasuke had left.**

_**Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to, pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why**_

_Why did this whole thing happen? I mean... I love Sasuke...But I think...I'm falling for Naruto too... What should I do?_

_**Go After Naruto or Leave to find that bastard Sasuke? Hm...Which one? Oh I don't know? GO AFTER THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY ONCE LOVED YOU!!!!! **_

_Hmmm..I don't know. I just wish this never happened, I wish it was like before, when all three of us were here! I don't want to feel like this anymore... I don't want to feel...abandoned again... Like when Sasuke left to become more powerful..or when Naruto left for 2 and a half years and then again another year just recently. I was here... alone, no one understood how it felt to be the last of your team...Nobody. Naruto just doesn't realize how this affects me so... Then he brings a girl here, talking to her like she was part of his team, taking her out on dates, and callin her __**Kanima-Chan. **__Why is my life so..uh, well.. miserable? Why doesn't anyone care for me!?!?!!!???! I want someone to comfort me, and hold me, and tell me it'll be ok, even if it won't be! Why?Why? why?_

**Tears rolled down her soft pinkish face, as she realized she might be alone in this world. Her eyes were puffy as she sobbed more and more. **

**"Sa-Sakura..." **

**Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to the person who had just spoken. It was Naruto. **

**"Naruto..."**

_**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**_

**"What's wrong Sakura? Are you ok?" Naruto asked her.**

**She tried to wipe her tears away, but she couldn't fake it. It made her feel worse seeing him. She burst out crying even more than before.**

**"Sa-Sakura-Chan, why are you crying?" He asked her. **

**She looked up at the sound of -**_**chan. **_

**"N-nothing Naruto."She looked to the pathway, she looked the oppisite way, remembering the night Sasuke left.**

_**Flashback-**_

_**"Please don't go...I love you more than anything!!! Please just stay here with me!!!" Sakura screamed.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"If you do...I'll scream!" **_

_**He ran behind her and said, **_

_**"Sakura...Thank You..." With that he hit her on her back and she fainted,**_

_**Her last thoughts were... "Sasuke...Kun."**_

_**End of Flashback-**_

**She looked up at his face. It was full of worry and fear. **

**"N-Nothing...Naruto. What are you doing h-here?" She said wiping away her tears and smiling. **

**"Well, I kinda...felt bad for leaving you like that. Especially since..we haven't seen each other for a year. I'm really sorry..."Naruto said and then sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. **

**"It's alright..I guess."She said with a little anger in her voice. **

**"I mean...I didn't mean to, well you know.. be an ass."Naruto said laughing a little.**

**Sakura frowned then thought to herself **

_What? Why is he here, I thought he would be with his precious Kanima-__**Chan**__. Huh..._

**"Why were you crying...Sakura?" Naruto asked in a pleading voice. His eyes were very serious and stern.**

**"Why do you call me Sakura?" She said standing up and looking down on him, her face showing pain and frustration. **

**"Wh-What?!?! What do you mean?" He said getting a little confused. **

**She sighed and started to walk away.**

**"I doesn't matter..." She said, showing her pain in her voice.**

**"S-Sakura...What's ..Whats Wrong???" Naruto said standing up and going after her.**

**He grabbed her wrist, but she broke free from his grip. She tried walking away, but Naruto just ran in front of her, grabbing her shoulders, asking what was wrong. She pushed him out of her way and ran from him while crying, saying,**

**"If **_**you**_** don't know what **_**you**_** did, then I'm not gonna tell **_**you**_**! You are a total ass!!!"**

**He just stood there in the middle of the pathway, with a look of confusion,anger, and sadness written on his face. He didn't know what was going on, but he would figure it out soon. **

**"Sakura..." Then it hit him...**_ Sakura-Chan...Not Sakura..Kanima-__**Chan**__...Oh shit, this is not gonna end well._

**He ran untill he reached their original training grounds. It was empty. No sign of Sakura at all. **

_Sakura...Where are you?!?!_

_**Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die**_

**In an attempt of running away, she ran to a nearby sushi bar to calm her down. She entered and sat in her normal chair that she usually sat in. Who she didn't expect to find, was Kanima. **

**"Oh..It's you... Have you seen Naruto?" Kanima asked Sakura in a tone of dislike and eagerness.**

**"Why?" Sakura asked unenthusiastically. **

**"Well, he told me to wait here, while he went home to go get something, but it's been twenty minutes and he-" Kani was interupted.**

**"-Well, Naruto and I aren't really speaking right now, so try and find him yourself, if you can..."Sakura said with a little anger and bitterness in her voice.**

**"And if I was talking to him, I wouldn't be here, **_would I. _**"**

**"Hmph...Just because your jealous of Naruto and me, doesn't mean that you have to throw a hissy fit." She flipped her hair back and crossed her arms. **

**"I am not jealous of you and Naruto I-"Sakura had tried to explain with humor in her voice.**

**"You know what,**_ slut _**, I think you are way jealous of me and Naruto. Your just too much of a dumbass to know it!" Kanima yelled with a hint of triumph at the end. **

_**NANI?!?!? What does this bitch think, She's a WHORE! OH, IT'S SO ON, COME ON SAKURA, LET'S BEAT THE CRAP OUT' A HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_OH, I'm WITH YOU SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**"And you know what , Sa-ku-ra-ass, you are a little whore, thinking you could have my Naruto!!!! And-" Kani yelled.**

**"You know what I think?" Sakura started darkly. Her face was red in anger and full of fury. **

**"I don't care what you-"Kani tried to say.**

_**BAM!!!! **_**Sakura slammed her fist into Kanima's face with her super human strength, right through the wall of the sushi bar. Dust was everywhere, and Kani laid there unconsious, with a few scratches scattered all over her body. **

**"I think you need to shut the hell up, bitch..." She said with a fierce smile of triumph. **

_**Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**_

**BAM!!!**

**"What was that?!?!" Naruto said to himself. **

**He was coming back to tell Kanima that she should just go home, so that he and Sakura could talk alone. **

**He walked into the small bar to see a hole through the wall in the back. There, in the hole laid, Kanima. **

**"KANI!!!!" Naruto yelled. He ran to her to see if she was alright.**

**"Kani! Are you alright? Kani, what happened?!?" Naruto asked.**

**"A-ask Sakura..."With that Kanima collapsed and passed out all together.**

**Naruto looked around to see who she was talking about. Sure enough, he saw that person he was searching for. He saw that she was smiling, but she frowned when she realized that he was looking at her.**

**"S-Sakura, what happened."Naruto asked picking Kanima up, bridal style.**

**"I, we had a little chat, and well...It didn't end too well, I guess..." Sakura said walking out of the bar. **

**"What do you mean...SAKURA?" Naruto said, a little pissed. **

**"I don't want to talk about it!" Sakura said walking through the town towards the bridge they used to meet at on previous missions. **

**"I don't care if you don't want to talk about it, what happened!???" Naruto yelled.**

**"That's it! That's it, that's what I mean!"Sakura said, starting to cry, but walked towards the middle of the bridge. She hiccuped and looked at the stream below. **

**Naruto set Kanima down and walked to the oppisite side of the bridge and said, **

**"What are you talking about? Sakura-Chan..." **

**"I mean...," She hiccuped again and sobbed harder, "I mean...That you don't care about me anymore..." **

**Naruto's eyes grew wide and he looked at her with pain. **

**After a time of quite, Naruto finally spoke.**

**"I...I'm sorry..Sakura-Chan..."**

**She stopped and listened, **

**"I didn't mean to treat you like this, I never wanted to. I had just became real close friends with Kanima, and well...Sakura...I felt, that if I could like someone else..You would like me better..You know? I mean, I didn't mean to use Kani...but I didn't realize that I was doing that. Untill, now..At least. I just love you so much...I couldn't help it...I love you Sakura...Chan..." Naruto said.**

_What? He loves me still?!? Even after all this time? Oh, Naruto.. I..._

**"Naruto..I don't know what to say..." She turned around to face him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She smiled and turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. He faced her and said with a bold look in his eyes.**

**"Sakura-Chan..Do you love me too?" **

**Her eyes widened, and she frowned. She thought about it. **

_Do I love Naruto? I have never really thought about it... But I have these feelings for him.. _

**"Naruto, I.. I..."Sakura started. **

**She took a deep breath and thought it out.**

_He's always been there for me, I never aknowlaged him. He cares so much for me, that he tried to make me jeolous, which worked by the way. Oh..I do like him..._

**She looked at him, his face was full of worry and hope. His eyes serious and sad.**

_He doesn't want to be hurt anymore...And I've been the one that has been hurting him...Why do I do that? I like him as a friend, but do I like him more than that..I don't want to hurt him anymore..._

_**So what'ya gonna do, Sakura...? I mean he's watinnnnnnn'n.**_

_Yeah, ok.._

**She looked over his face and layed her hand on his face and lowered her mouth onto his. After a long blissful kiss, they broke apart. **

**"Sa-Sakura-Chan, wha?"Naruto said confused**

**"That means, I love you too, you nucklehead."Sakura said, smiling.She hugged him and then kissed him again, this time putting her hands through his spiky blond hair. **

**The sun set, while they kissed on the bridge, leaving peace all around them...**

_**Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die**_...

**Thanks for reading! It was my first one shot, so don't be so harsh. Please leave your review and we'll see you all later, bu-bye:P**


End file.
